


It'll leave you breathless

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Surprise Kiss, cameo from rapunzel, post frozen 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kristoff surprises Anna with an unexpected kiss
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	It'll leave you breathless

Kristoff returns from his grueling work of ice delivery early. His muscles are sore, he's ready for a long winter's nap. And maybe a strong, strong drink. However, as he walks through the castle, he thinks to find Anna first. 

He used to get lost in the castle at first. It's massive and there are so many hallways and rooms. He felt like he needed a map to get around. The castle staff however were always polite in sending him in the right direction. 

But, the more time spent living here it is not confusing anymore. 

Her laughter reaches his ears as he turns the corner to head down a hallway and he follows the sound. He reaches the room she's in quickly with his large strides, eager to get to his love. Kristoff's face colors a bit thinking about it. Anytime he's away from her for even the smallest amount of time, he has to see her the second he can.

Kristoff pokes his head inside, Anna's back is facing him. She's happily chatting away with Queen Rapunzel from a faraway kingdom. He grins to himself as he sneaks up behind her. 

"And then-" Anna says, gesturing with her hands.

Kristoff spins her around, a gasp of surprise escaping her lips. He drips her low, taking her lips with his own. Anna melts instantly as they kiss, her arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders. 

He presses his lips to hers, loving the feeling of kissing Anna every time. After they've smooched, he brings her back up. 

Anna is a bit breathless, she has a dazed look in her eyes. She turns back to Rapunzel, who is smiling knowingly. 

Anna's face flushes red. "Uh, R-Rapunzel, have you met-" She gestures to Kristoff.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Queen Rapunzel" Kristoff bows.

"Likewise." Rapunzel curtsies. "You must be her fiance, she was telling me so much about you."

"Was she?" Kristoff glances at Anna. She eyes him back, nodding. 

"Your love for each other reminds me of my own love back home. It's very sweet." Rapunzel grins. 

Kristoff suddenly feels shy. "A-Anyway, sorry, I interrupted, carry on." He gives a wink to Anna as he leaves.

Anna watches him go, happily sighing.

Rapunzel gives her a heartily nudge to get her attention. "So, when is the wedding?" 


End file.
